galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment 07-15-2014
Not edited - spell checked ( Refrence purpose-Canon yes) -replaces last Ch. Har-Hi had left over two hours ago with the first twenty and reported the city was orderly. The crew members with him had a good time and the locals were used to visitors and merchants from other places. Hew also reported that there was market and Circuit elated. I warned him not to buy any more eggs. Even though I had admit Fafnir had turned out to be liked by the crew and more or less fit right in. Both Minis were out near the Red Dragon watching I suspected the Red Dragon sneaking out, perhaps even under water, as he had to expect that he was watched. Sure enough Bergdorf came on. “Captain there is activity at the submerged part of his IST shaft . Four beings just left in what looks like Karthanian battle suits.” “Starman Sui t, are you sure you want to be worn?” “Yes Captain,I am trained to become a security officer and how better could I provide security to my Captain.” “Alright then let's go.” A few moments later I caught up with the Mini Terrans who were following eight suited beings swimming under the surface of this shallow river. The water wasn't very clear and polluted with floating trash and swirling sediment. It was not completely life less, here and there I could see a small fish, that didn't look very healthy The divers from the Red Dragon swam away from the city shoreline towards the distant shore on the other side “Captain they are communicating among each other using a very low frequency radio wave. It is scrambled but SHIP just transmitted the decipher key.” “Thank you, Lt. Bergdorf . Tyron can you patch me in?” “Yes Captain.” At first there was only someone breathing, then Red Dragon's voice said.”Another klick and we can increase speed.” The group came ashore clear across this river delta ocean bay combination. The buildings here had a shabby derelict character, The alien city across the river on the other side now shimmered with a thousand lights in the setting darkness. This side also featured lights, but only a few far and between and not very bright. The group was met by four locals, the same spindly human shaped insect beings I had seen on the barge. The beings spoke in an odd humming way, not using their mouths at all but small vibrating wing like stubs on the back. It was more like a monotone song, and even the gaps between words were filled with that humming sound, but it was actually not difficult to understand. One of the beings said. “Welcome back to Cosporus , Red Dragon,” “Greetings, Eline , good to meet you once again. I have finally obtained what the Old has asked for. I traveled a great distance, but I have what the old man asked for.” “Then come and follow us” They climbed into crude looking flyer and took off. – Har-Hi tried to relax a little. He and twenty crew members had done a little sight seeing . The City was reasonably clean and the amusement venues here near the spaceport were of the same kind you could find the galaxy over in places like this. Har Hi was convinced that the one unifying development of space faring societies were not space ships but bars and taverns. This district of the city had one such place next to the other. They had visited one of the markets and not only Circuit had made a few purchases. A specialist named Derek Simmons , was along by special recommendation of the captain.. He held an alien skull, decorated with gems and painted symbols before the X101 . “The dealer said it bestows magical powers. It will be perfect for our Den.” Sobody snorted . “It's not the skull but the Black Leaf Gongrha that inside, that when chewed makes you believe all kinds of things.” “I just bought tox ?” “Very potent too and you made a fairly good deal, too. You could easily triple your money selling it on N'Ger .” Circuit held up a arm long bone decorated with feathers and a crude edged blade on one end.. “This was a bargain too, a genuine Tok Tor scepter , of a long disapeared species of mystics .” “Very nice, what are you going to do with it?” “Having it and be mystical. We X101 have nothing mystical.” To Har-Hi the Golden whispered as Circuit went to another colorful stand. “I can't bring myself telling him but the dealer just made that up on the go, and the bone is made of raisin cast and not older than perhaps a month.” “Just like his real replica sword of Terra .” Shea said. “Well it makes him happy and that should count for something.” Just then they ran into the shore leave group of the Executor and Captain Nocturna . Also about twenty beings, mostly of known Upward and Spinward beings. Har-Hi counted Eight Humans, four Jooltar , two Togar , five Shiss and one Zarin . Zarins were virtually unknown to Union science but well known to the Dai and native to even more distant regions of the Downward sector if he recalled right. Zarins had a somewhat similar society and culture and also conducted planet raids and used family based armadas. However they had, if he remembered his father speaking about them correctly, planets and planetary bases. They weren't as developed in terms of technology as the Dai, but also made use of space fighters. Har Hi had never seen one for real and as far as he knew, the Hi tribe never ventured that far into the Downward sector. The information on the Zarin came from other tribes at meetings on Thana Shoo . The being was a little taller than Har-Hi and wore a kind of armor or battles suit that looked anachronistic with impractial spikes and ornamentation, but it was clearly the product of a warrior race. The being was humanoid in appearance as it walked on two legs and had two arms. The head was hidden underneath a helmet that matched the suit in style and ornamentation. Captain Nocturna was a woman alright, but neither her body nor her style could hold a candle to his Captain. Har Hi realized that he was comparing that woman with Erica and realized that he started to think of Erica as a real woman. Something about this thoughts did not feel right as he analyzed his own thoughts and feelings. Nocturna took stock of Har-Hi and the crew and said. “You I have seen before, you are the first mate of Black Velvet, and this diverse , well equipped crew must be crew of the Silver Streak . Come join us, we are about to wet our throats in that tavern over there.” Har-Hi was not too eager to mix with other pirates, but then this is what pirates did and maybe he could gather information. “Alright, one or two drinks before we have to return to the ship.” The Tavern was reasonably clean and featured a large guest room with sturdy tables and a long bar tended by several bar tenders. One of the servers recommended Walkik and described some kind of alcoholic herbal brew. Har-Hi had to agree it was not to bad and tasted somewhere between beer and Shea's wintergreen chewing gum. The initial conversation was about the long months perched up inside ships and the atmosphere was getting a little more relaxes. Just as the second rounds of drinks arrived, Captain Sandovahl in company with ten of his crew entered and went straight to the long table where Har-Hi and the other sat and without asking e and his men joined. They too ordered drinks and Sandovahl scanned across everyone present with his piercing cyber eye . “Oh how disappointing, I truly hoped mysterious Black Velvet would be here. She isn't spoken for,or is she” “That is a question you need to ask her. I just recommend you do, when she is in a good mood.” “What a shame about Crimson . We still have no idea what it was that got him. Some sort of moving gravitation field.” “You would have had a hard time finding out what it was by the speed you, Red Dragon and the others fled the scene and leaving Crimson and us behind. Maybe you should paint your ships yellow.” “Watch your mouth Dai . Traveling with a female captain, must make you less than Okti , what real Dai would take orders from a female.” Har-Hi slowly relaxed his hand. “We are done here, crew. Let's go.” It took much of his self control but he remained calm. The Zarin, said. “She must have bought him as a bargain of a slave trader. Dai reputation is so overrated as it is.” --”” Following the flyer was no problem, Tyron Suit was fully flight capable and so were the Miniature Atlas suits of my Mini Terran companions. We had followed the Red Dragon and his local contacts at considerable speed and had covered a good distance inland following the river that now became narrower. There were larger and smaller cities on both sides. After a good thousand klicks , the environment changed and became less developed and more rural. The settlements were more villages than cities and the swampy character of this part of the world became more pronouned with jungles. The surroundings reminded me of Quagmire's bog. I called the ship. “Elfi give me a short status update, please.” “Our heavies had played a Steel container kicking match , Xon's team won. TheOther was in sickbay for the first time. Nothing serious and he is alright, they had something called an Arm wrestling match and he broke one of his wrists as he wrestled with Hans . Cateria said , he has an amazing self healing factor, all she did was sure it was set right. Alice wanted you to know she passed the Citizen test given to her by Har-Hi. Our XO is still on shore leave with twenty crew members. Nothing else to report.” “Well, so Hans is the Arm wrestling champion of the ship, no real surprise there.” “No Captain, Dusty won, not even Hans could compete with the twenty seven point six tons of pressure Dusty could apply.” “Twenty seven tons?” “Point Six, Captain. Narth said so.” I smiled and said. “Well seems like a regular day on the Tigershark. We are still following the Red Dragon.” “I keep you posted, Captain out.” The flyer I was following now decended between the foliage of a dense jungle that stretched far to the horizon. At first I thought it was a small overgrown hill , but then underneath trees and moss was the shape of something artificial. “Captain, this appears to be a Laryc class Seenian destroyer. I can detect a faint distinctive Seenian tech energy source.” “I have a feeling we soon find out where the Dragon got his Seenian equipment.” --””-- Har-Hi's crushed the mug he was holding. “You can't insult me Zarin. It would take a real warrior to do that.” Nocturna touched the arm of the Zarin. “Let it pass, we are here to relax and escape the tight confines of our ship for a while. Besides if you start fighting we are bound to stand with you and the other crew has two Pertharians. Trust me you don't want to mess with those.” The Zarin eyed the two hulking Pertharians and swallowed whatever he wanted to say, instead took a deep drink. Har Hi decided they had enough fun and signaled his crew to get ready to leave. The Silver Streak crew got up like one being and started to leave. Har-Hi's fine ears heard Sandovahl say to Nocturna. “That is the most diciplined pirate crew I have ever seen. “ Just then Captain Lemakr stumbled in the Tavern,he was bleeding of several cuts, he held a smoking blaster in one of is clawed hands. A terrifying huge being ripped the heavy wooden door into splinters and smashed part of the door frame and wall with as pushed itself inside . The thing stood at least three meters tall had two muscular clawed arms reaching almost to the floor, while two shorter arms , also with claws that dripped witrh blood were attached to the beings chest. It had a segmented flexible neck with a vicious looking head, that was basically a maw filled with rows of sharp teeth. It wiped its claws with such speed through the air, it made a rushing sound and would have rendered Har-Hi into a gorey mess, but Har-Hi evaded with an elegant move bending back, while he simultaneously drew his swords. The beast was not alone two more of the same kind had followed the first. Apparently more of these vicious beasts tried to enter via the windows, Har-Hi's sharp swords careened of the though scaled natural armor covering the beasts arms, but that fazed Har-Hi not even for a heart beat as he without hesitation stepped between the beasts arms and with in reach of the shorter ones and plunged his swords into the small eyes of the beast. It had not even time to scream. Har-Hi planted his right foot against the beasts chest and pushed it with a powerful shove back while he freed his blades. One of the beasts had attacked the Zarin, who was sprawled across the table with a ghastly slash wound across his face, while the beast was about to finish him off. Har-Hi uncoiled the Mono Whip, Sobody had given him, the weighted end wrapped around the beings segmented neck. The nasty weapon of the Golden had no problem cutting through the tough skin armor and severed the head clear off, after Har Hi gave it a sharp tug. To his left one of the Pertharian marines had stomped and kicked one of the beasts into a gorey mess, while beautiful Shea had used her unstoppable sword to dice another beast. Derek Simmons the gentle specialist from Harvest 12, had a bleeding arm but was calm while he used a Nuc Flamer to render his opponent to ashes. Three crew members of the Silver Streak had secured the left window and had their weapons drawn, while another Pertharian crushed the skull of one of these beasts as it tried to enter through the other. “Hex and Ergor secure the doorway.” The Togar still standing there, pressing his hand over a bad cut on his chest. Har-Hi said. “Do you know what is going on?” “No , I was with six of my mates at the market buying provisions when all hell broke loose and hundreds of these things hunted and tore everything in their path to bits.” Hex one of the Pertharians said. “It's like a battle field out there, but I don't see anyone or anything moving.” Shea wordlessly started to treat the Zoran who was the most seriously hurt. Nocturna got up from behind the table she was hiding with her blaster drawn and asked Har-Hi. “Do you think it is safe to go back to the ships?” “I don't know more than you do and I am as much in the dark. But I don't intend to remain that way.” He called the ship.”Krabbel, situation report please.” “All secure and as it should be , Sir. We noticed a large fleet of armed flyers coming from the east and descending on the city where you are, we are also detecting blaster fire, explosions and there is much activity on local channels. Elfi and TheOther are trying to sift through it right now, Hans and a team of ..uhm pirates are standing by, do you need assistance?” “Yes break out our rusty landing tank and stand by to for evac, but let me assess the situation first. What about the Captain?” “She called in and seems not be in any ssituation requiring assistance.” Hex at the door said.” Sir, there is movement, looks like the local military has arrived and is approaching, “ --””-- The flyer had landed and the Red Dragon, his local contacts and his men climed out, I noticed that one of his men wore a mirrored helmet and had his hands tied to the back. Red Dragon shoved that helpless figure with a strong push forward and made the obscured figure stumble over an exposed root and fall to the ground. From underneath the overgrowth that covered the barely recognizeable and mostly burried ship crude and obviously not original door swung open a human, not a Trontigmakader appeared. He was tall for a human but well within standard human limits, Tyron Suits optics measured him to be 210 cm tall. Tyron said with a slight alarm in his voice “This being is wearing a Seenian battle suit . While it is not a command type, it is a standard troop model. It is fully active.” “Can he see us?” “No but he might be able to detect the Atlas suits of our companions .” “Bergdorf and Sahlhof return to the ship.” “But...” “Now.” “Aye Captain.” To Tyron I said. “Is he Seenian ?” “I have insufficient data to answer that. But it is a troop unit and I am of the highest command level. I can establish contact if you want. The suit is the energy source, the ship wreck has no other active energy source.” “Let's keep a low profile for now and keep hidden till we know more. I feel this is a cruical moment in our quest.” “Then I suggest we keep communication with the ship at aminimum. I doubt the suit could intercept communication but certainly detect the comm activity itself.” “Prepare for a picto burst.” “Your on Captain.” “Elfi,I am fine and in no imminent danger but can not be reached or call for while. No need for alarm,tell Har Hi to carry on. Captain out.” After sending the short blurb I said.” “Is the suit sentient?” “While I can't say for certain as this would also require contact, but it is highly unlikely. Sentient suits like me are not the norm. I gained sentience on my own.” “I guess we find out soon enough.” “On a personal note, whatever Seenian mysteries we are about to uncover, I am no longer Seenian, but a Union Citizen , Fleet member and loyal to you alone.” “I never questioned your loyalty.” “No Captain but you were thinking it, you would not be the leader I admire if you didn't.” “You can read my mind?” “No Captain, because I am being worn by you I can detect the faintest changes in body chemistry and language. Seenian physiology is virtually the same as yours and this ability is part of my design.” “Splenid, now there aren't just psionics that can poke around my mind.” The man wearing the gray, belted and cowled Seenian suit had approached. His face was that of a very old man but not feeble or weak . He had a short gray beard and piercing eyes. “I see you have returned Red Dragon and yet my answer remains the same. I will not give you anymore Celtest technology you bring me a person with formidable psionic talents.” The Red Dragon stepped forward and removed the helmet of the still kneeling person, revealing a Saresii with a collar like device around her neck. “This is Bulega Santasi , he or she is the leader of the Saresii Black Cats and has an HPI of 9000. In other words a very powerful Psionic gifted person.” The old man got visibly excited. “If this is true, then we can open the passage and gain access to the temple of the Seekers .” “It is true, and this fine piece of Kermac technology keeps her a willing slave and will do our bidding.” The old man flashed a triumphant grin, I could only describe as evil. “Then come, so we may gain access to a place that has been sealed before the Trontigmakader discovered the use of fire.” The old man turned on his heel and started walking deeper into the sweltering jungle. Red Dragon forced the Saresii back on his feet and made him walk and follow the old man like the others. I also followed hovering a few meters behind. There was a narrow path meandering between trees and moss covered boulders. After following the path for about two klicks.Completely overgrown, there was a stone temple or fortress structure. The old man said “This is the old temple of the Seekers . The Temple and the ruins belong to a civilization that has existed here before the Trontigmakader became masters of this world. There are many legends of ghosts and unexplainable things about this place. “ The beardless Kermac said. “Captain, the writing above that temple entrance is Celtest .” Tyron said. “He is right Captain, the words say. “The war is lost, may worthy children fight the darkness. With what we have left behind.” “Could that be the entrance to the depot already?” Tyron said. “He is right Captain, the words say. “The war is lost, may worthy children fight the darkness. With what we have left behind.” “Could that be the entrance to the depot already?” “I do not know, Captain., but that overgrown hill the temple is build on, is not rock but another Seenian ship wreck and this one is not dead as the other one, the man appears to use as dwelling. There are still sytems active. Red Dragon and the rest stepped closer to the solid looking metal door half covered by rubble. He asked. “What does it say?” The Kermac said. “I don't know. Ever since I received my mind-wipe , as faulty as it was. I forgot most what I once knew, but I know it is Celtest.” The old man's hand emitted a stream of fire and burned some of the obscuring vegetation away and revealed a massive door frame and solid looking door, that did not have the same crumbling character as the rest of the temple structure. “The writing promises great rewards to those worthy possessing them. This door can only be opened by a Telekinet . Neither the Seekers nor any species I know has this mystical power. If you accomplished to find this power then let your gifted slave open the door. But before you do, I must warn you that the legends speak of great dangers and a long journey.” “I came this way twice because you said that this place holds the key to the Celtest depot. I will face any danger, kill you and anyone that gets in my way. “ “Acording to our legends, the key to the depot is somewhere inside those walls, but the other part, the information where the depot is, I will only reveal to you after you helped me to remove the Four. “ “I keep my side of the bargain.” “Then we have a common goal.” Red Dragon grabbed the Saresii by the hair. “If you want to survive and see Sares again, you will open that door. I will now turn of the inhibitor, but I hold the controls of the implant that will kill you if you try anything. As you know I am well shielded and immune to any telepathic tricks. Also I like to remind you, that my associates hold your daughter. Should I for any reason not call, she dies. Do what I say and I let her and you go.” The Saresii only nodded and I promised myself to kill that bastard. He would not end up in a stasis box and have the chance to escape the executioner again. The Saresii stepped forward and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, and the old man said. “I was afraid of that. These so called psionics died with the old ones.” But before anyone else could say anything, a grinding sound came from the door and the massive plate slowly moved into the door frame. The Saresii said. “It is very heavy and I had to find out in which direction it is supposed to move.” The Red Dragon turned the inhibitor collar back on and whacked the Saresii. “I keep you for a little longer, maybe we need you again.” They all filed into the dark corridor revealed behind the now open door and again I followed. Just as I passed the door it moved again and closed with deep thud. --””-- About ten armed Trontigmakader entered the tavern, led by a insectoid in a flashy bright blue and white armor of some kind. “The four Masters declared martial law until we can determine who released the Cleanser beasts from their hold. This tavern has been identified as a meeting place of the Discrepant Element. You are all considered potential colaborators, perhaps even supplying weapons to these criminals.You are...” A high pitched humming voice screamed “The Four must fall so the Fifth can rise again!” The voice was immideatly followed by a laser blast burning a hole in the head of one of the soldiers. Again and within the same hour, a chaos ensued with soldier firing and the pirates and the crew members caught in the cross fire. The Trontigmakader soldiers fired at anything that moved., another group of locals that had suddenly appeared behind the bar returned fire. The pirates, three of Nocturna's and two of Sandovahls men had already been hit, and mostl likely fatal, had scranbled for cover and returned fire. In all this chaos and confusion, the disguised Union officers and crew members acted according to their training. There was no panic, no eratic behavior. But it was Har-Hi who was not sure what he should do.In this moment he realized just how much they all,including him, relied on the Captain. The most logical approach was to return to the ship and stay out of whatever local affair this was. However the spy drone he had launched showed more troops approaching along with alien battle robots and several tanks with large cannons. Despite being well armed there was no chance they could fight their way through a full infantry assault. He could of course ask Narth to sendlanding tanks and marines, but it would not only blow their cover but in effect start a war against the Trontigmakader. He could also fight the rebels or whatever those civilans were, but that too would amount to declare war and there was no gurantee the troops would stop and not arrest or kill them. The other pirates had not put any restrains on them and joined the fire fight. The uniformed troops had been reduced to eight. The pirate weapons were much more powerful as the laser weapons the locals used, and had defeated the troops armor. Neither the soldiers nor the rebels used shields, but several of the pirates had shield belts, as of course his disguised marines had. The two pertharians had formed a living cover where the rest of the Tigershark was taking cover. So far none of his crew had fired, waiting for his commands. Oh Erica, where are you? Every fiber in his body wanted to cut loose and show those two legged bugs what it meant to stand against a Dai Warrior Shea rendered with stoic coolness first aid to the wounded, including the Zoran warrior and ignored the laser blasts and chaos around her. One of the civilian Trontigmakader darted across the room, evading two potshots of the remaining troopers and dove right next to Har Hi and he hummed. “Fight with us if you want to live, there are more many more guards on the way and they will level this place with heavy weapons. They will make no prisoners and do not care who you are.” The surviving troopers scrambled to the door. Har Hi was certain there would be a barrage of heavy weapons any moment now. “Alright, we fight but we need a strategy. Are there many more of you, they are bringing robots and tanks.” “Come with us and we show you the same way we came in, to escape.” Har Hi made up his mind. “Alright!” He signaled his friends to follow the Insectoid while he and Sandovahl covered their retreat behind the bar. There was an open trap door. Har Hi watched the retina image of his spy drone as the tanks asumed firing position, turrets turning... He was the last diiving head first into the hole as the tavern was obliterated by earth shaking explosions. He caught the steel foot hold of a crude ladder attached to the walls of this deep shaft, as a a shower of debris pelted his back and a burning hot wave of air singed his exposed skin. Igoring the pain he climbed as fast as he could further down. Along with more rocks, pieces of concrete he dropped into a narrow and dark corridor. A Pertharian grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him past him as a man sized piece of debris came crushing down, impacting with a shattering crash into the Pertharian. The massive warrior brushed dust and some dark colored blood from his head. “Sorry for manhandling you like this, but my head had a better chance against that piece of crete, than yours.” “You saved my live.Are you injured?” “Not much more than as during our last Steel container kick match, Sir. I have a strong feeling our Captain will be very jealous.” Har- Hi and the Pertharian scrambled to catch up with the others and all he could say, “Jealous?” “She missing all this action, Sir.” Har-Hi grinned, “You got a point, there.” – The corrodior behind the door was lonmg and narrow and a moldy smell in the stale air. The floor was covered was covered with a thick layer of dust and the pirates in front of me had fallen completely silent as they follwed the old man who was holding a strong light. We must have covered at least a klick as the corridor widened into a circular chamber of about fifty meters in diameter. I was the last of course and noticed the Dragon taking a small cubical device from stone pedestal in the middle of the chamber. Tyron said with great alarm in his voice. “That is a casern.” I remembered Cateria mentioning that before. “Did you not have one as well?” “Yes, ….” Before Tyron could say another word, a bright flash of energy hit me full force and threw me against the wall. A conical shaped , man sized gray object had appeared. As I hit the wall I noticed the dragon and the old man attacked the same way. I was not knocked out, and I was certain I was not seriously hurt. “Captain, the Casern has a fully active casern bot and does not accept my command codes. I must deactivate the cloak and put all energy into the shield.” The cone shaped machine snarled in Seenian. “The key is for revenge and for those who stand against the dark and not for darkness itself. If perish I must , I perish but there will be no surrender.” The Old man screamed, while his suit started to smoke. The Dragon also groaned in agony and had begun to tear of pieces of his suit, revealing his own Seenian suit underneath, italso emitted puffs of smoke. The robot emitted a blast of tremendous power and engulfed me, making the previously invisible shield that surounded me glow in the brightest purple. Vaporizing the wall behind me and turning the floor I was standing on in a large puddle of knee deep magma.” “We need to go into Battle mode while we can, Captain. I am not sure if I can defeat a Casern bot!” “Go!” Like the first time I wore Tyron, I felt a faint prick in my neck and then everything changed. It was all my senses had been boosted by a thousand times. I suddenly could see the everything all around me just like in Battle view, but instead of reading or identifying icons and data I simply new it. My ears could hear the heart beats of every man, the grinding sounds of the sand and dust while at the same time hearing the thundering cracks of energy discharges, I could see the path of blaster bolts, of the pirates and the Insectoids. With a thought most likley not my own I envisoned a huge scoop and with this invisible tool I laddled a load of molten material from the ground and sloshed the robot with the hellish liquid many thousand degrees hot, I moved with a speed that was not human possible, I was not myself, It almost as if my body was remote controlled. With similar energy blasts pouring out of my suit gloves, I cut into the machines shields. Tyrons voice was right in my head. “I am at my last energy reserves!” I tossed myself against the robot, both the robors and my shields collapsed and without knowing if it was me or Tyron I plunged my fingers into the slick metal skin of the machine and ripped it open with all the titanic strenght the suit gave me and before the robot could repair itself I ripped the small tough brain sphere out of its command center, knowing exactly where it was and how it looked and with a last energy blast disintegrated it. “Captain, I have exhausted all energy, we need to get out of here.” With these words all turned back to normal, and I instantly knew Tyron was gone. I could now feel the blistering heat, The chamber was still an inferno of molten metal and stone, I noticed a passage way and rushed in as fast as I could inside and ran with all speed I could muster, because I not only felt the heat but also noticed that Tyron was no longer conditioning the air I was breathing and the hot air stung my lungs with a burning sensation. But the further I made it the cooler the air became. “Captain , these were the last energy reserves I had, I drained it all. It was an honor serving you. Starman Tyron Suit, Union Citizen signing out.” His voice cut out before I could say anything and I knew he was gone. I felt incredibly fatigued myself, as I tabbed through the dark corridor. There was a light ahead, a birght cold white light. There was the Red Dragon naked as the day he was born with burn blisters all across his body, leaning against the wall of the seemingly endless corridor. The Old man also barenaked and in similar shape with burns all across his body, he still had the hand light and the source of the light. Now without his mask I recognized he was indeed Thauran and while I had actually never seen him, he looked strikingly similar to an older version to Swybin Swybar. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.”You must be Black Velvet, I am not even very surprised to see you here. You followed us somhow right?” “Somehow yes.” “We just made it out alive, and it appears you have as well.” The old man moved and looked at me.”Who is this?” “She is a freelancing business woman and one of the associates I brought along on this quest.” The Old man struggled to his feet and so did the Thauran traitor. I said. “And who is he?” “I am Agus-Do. I am a Seeker. Since the Dragon brought you along you are here for the Celtest treasure as well, I assume. Somewhere in this place is a device that will give access to that treasue.” The two men started limping along and I followed. Tyron had reverted to its gray state, no longer simulating my leather suit. As advanced as Tyron was in terms of being a battlesuit, ifit failed it failed completely and now I understood why the Marines despite their Atlas and Quasimodos relied on an external independend weapon. I had relied on Tyron and had even left my Colt and my knife behind. Something I swore to myself would not happen again. The Thauran said. “I met Agus a year ago, it was him who gave me the suits and told me about the Celtest depot.” “I gathered as much, but how did you come this far Downward.?” “Well I guess it won't matter if I tell you now.” We were still walking along the slightly declined corridor that was about three meters wide and maybe four meters from floor to celing. I could not tell if the walls and the floor was made of stone or metal, whatever it was had characterisitcs of both materials. The walls were featureless and smooth, no doors, no markings or anything distinquishable. “I am,or better I was a real Union Admiral.” “Don't tell me stories. If you don't want to tell me, then don't tell me. Why would a Union Admiral turn to be a pirate? “ “I am not telling you stories, I am Swynon Swybar, and I used to be an officer in the United Stars Navy. Why I am the Red Dragon now is not important, but I had to leave the Union rather quick. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments Book 10